


Elle

by ShaeVizla



Series: Samantha [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une série de petite scénettes retraçant plusieurs moments clefs de la vie de Greskrendtregk ou Grey, de sa rencontre avec sa future femme, Samantha Wildman, à l'horrible perspective de devoir vivre sans elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La rencontre

Lors de leur première rencontre, Samantha Wildman tomba dans les bras de Greskrendtregk. Littéralement. Il était assis à l'une des tables d'un salon de thé anglais de l'Académie de la Fédération, à San Francisco, lorsqu'un mouvement de foule fit trébucher un cadet qui atterrit sur ses genoux. La jeune femme blonde s'agrippa à ses épaules et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle se mit alors à rire et Greskrendtregk tomba immédiatement et irrémédiablement sous le charme de son sourire et de ses yeux bruns pleins de vie.

\- Désolée, j'ai trébuché. Samantha Wildman, ajouta t'elle en lui tendant la main.

Greskrendtregk la serra un instant avant de se présenter. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Enchantée. Désolée mais je pense qu'il me faudra m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir prononcer votre nom correctement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez m'appeler Grey.

\- Oh mais si c'est grave ! Je m'en voudrai si nos chemins se séparaient et que je sois incapable de me souvenir de votre nom complet.

\- Si vous voulez, Samantha, nous pouvons partager un thé et je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur mon nom et la façon de le prononcer.

Elle sourit et se mit à rougir en réalisant qu'elle était toujours sur ses genoux. Elle se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna. Pendant quelques instants, Greskrendtregk eut peur qu'elle se soit enfuie, mais elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses de thé Orange Pekoe (son préféré !) et un muffin aux myrtilles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed le 01/05/2017 par butterfly8


	2. Premier rendez-vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le premier rendez-vous de nos héros ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévu...

Grey passa deux merveilleuses heures au salon de thé à discuter de tout et de rien avec la jeune femme. Avec regrets, il dût ensuite annoncer à Samantha qu'il devait la laisser : il ne restait que vingt minutes avant son prochain cours d’astrophysique. Elle lui plaisait énormément mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit réciproque. Il n'était jamais sorti avec une Humaine et n'était pas sûr de bien saisir son langage corporel. Il savait juste qu'elle souriait beaucoup mais il se demandait si c'était juste par politesse ou parce que ses anecdotes intéressaient la future xénobiologiste.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment lui faire savoir qu'il souhaitait la revoir, la jeune femme lui annonça qu'elle était prise toute la semaine, mais serait libre samedi soir avant le lui donner son numéro de communicateur et de se lever. Grey la regarda partir en souriant, soulagé.

Le samedi suivant, Grey emmena la jeune femme dîner dans un nouveau restaurant andorien. La soirée se passait à merveille jusqu’à ce que Samantha ait soudain du mal à respirer alors qu’ils étaient à la moitié du repas. Ils furent téléportés d'urgence dans un centre médical où le médecin de garde diagnostiqua une réaction allergique à l'un des ingrédients de leur repas.

Après qu'on lui ait administré le traitement, Grey alla voir la jeune femme et tenta de cacher sa déception. Après un premier rendez-vous pareil, il était impossible qu'elle veuille le revoir. Or elle lui plaisait de plus en plus…

Quand elle le vit, Samantha sourit et dit simplement :

\- Je pense que vous aurez du mal à faire en sorte que notre second rendez-vous soit plus intense que le premier.

Grey lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main. Il était sûr qu'il devait sourire un peu bêtement, mais s’en moquait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed le 01/05/2017 par butterfly83


End file.
